


The folks are gone, it's time for big fun

by Anonymous



Series: The eh?? Collection [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Absent Parents, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex, Quarantine, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Skype, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TY ANON FOR GIVING ME MOTIVATION!!ILY <3
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Zoe Murphy
Series: The eh?? Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: anonymous





	The folks are gone, it's time for big fun

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all comments are welcome 
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @oxmurphylovinxo
> 
> Requests keep me going

Connor and Evan were close, ever since the day at the computer lab. At first connor was angry at Evan for the weird letter he written about his sister, also a little jealous, but he pushed that aside and came back the next day to apologize.  
Evan accepted and offered to sit with him during lunch, the friendship just grew after that.

They talked about everything, trees,music, parents, then one day, Evan let it slip that he had a knife play kink.  
Connor had never been so fascinated in his life, the boy was basically scared of his own fucking shadow, how could he be in something like that? Huh, the more you know

Connor wanted to know more, what else did this dirty little tree perv enjoy? With enough convincing, he got him to crack pretty quickly. Turns out, Evan was into some pretty hardcore shit, torture, really rough bdsm, and surprisingly, he liked nonconsensual shit.  
What the fuck.

Evan was quick to delete what he said out of fear connor would leak it but the older male took control of the situation and let Evan know he was safe. Of course connor wouldn't hurt Evan, he was his only friend. Besides, Evan wouldn't have the fucking balls to try Connor. He was scary as shit after all.

Connor had made plans to bring Evan over so that they could discuss and made fondle each other over fantasies. Unfortunately, they were on quarantine and both teens couldn't go out, such a tragedy. This wouldn't stop connor though because his parents still had to work, which means he was alone with his sister. Fuck yes.

He first waited until his sister took a nap, then gently crept into her room, using rope from the garage and tieing her to the bed so that she couldn't move when it was time. Naturally, the bitch had the audacity to wake up during this. Struggling and begging to be released.

Her brother ignored his however and moved her computer as that the built in camera would face her bed. Perfect, now all he had to do was get Evan on call.  
'I have a surprise for you, kitten~'  
It didn't take long and soon, his friend was on screen. Connor smiled.

"Looky Ev, I got her all nice and tied up for you" he said with a purr.  
The shy male was flustered and also really turned on, his crush was naked, tied up, and looking towards the camera, clearly terrified. Fuck, she looked hotter than Evan could ever imagine.  
He bit his lip as he began to touch himself.

Connor picked up the blade and put it to his sisters arm, he slowly dragged the knife across her skin, causing her to gasp and for blood to seep out.  
Evan was so turned on and apparently connor was too.  
He did the same action again and again, on her thigh, stomach, and leg.

"C-connor, her chest, please" he moaned 

The taller really hated being told what to do but fuck, he loved Evan and slicing up his sister so it was a win win situation.  
As requested, he cut his sisters chest, going over her boob then stopping.  
She screamed and connor had to hold back from shoving his cock in her perfect fucking face. 

Evan wanted more, he wanted to watch connor rape zoe.   
"Con please, more, I wanna see her cry"  
Gladly. 

Connor Murphy untied his bleeding sister and pinned her to the desk, making sure her face was looking at Evan. She looked like she was in pain, her eyes pleaded for this to stop, for the boy on the other side to help her.   
The expression was so sexy.

The eldest sibling adjusted the camera then got undressed, showing off his very impressive dick to Evan. He wanted that cock in him right now. Fucking into him without a care and filling him up with cum until he looked fit to burst.   
The blonde took out his dick and started stroking himself, slowly.

"Look at Evan while I fuck you or else", Zoe compiled.   
He aggressively pushed his dick into Zoe's cunt, filling her pussy up. He held his sister's hips as he fucked her, occasionally he'd slap her ass and it'd make her moan. "Fuck kitten, she's so wet~" he panted, slapping her ass again.

Evan's moans grew louder, each time connor would degrade his sister or get her to moan. Yeah, Zoe was such a good girl taking Connor's cock. "Oh fuck, Connor!" He jerked himself off faster.  
This made the older boy smirk, knowing how much his little surprise pleased Evan, made him happy.

Zoe felt so humiliated and disgusted that she started crying, which made Evan blush harder. He wanted to fuck Zoe's pretty mouth so badly. Watching her choke on his dick and the noises she'd make, god he wished.

"Close kitten?" He asked, pounding into his sex toy harder, ignoring her sobs and whines. Evan nodded "yes yes!! Fill her for me". Connor all but growled as he fucked his sister deeply "cum for me Evan".

He listened and soon spilled all over his hand, moaning out a mix of Conor's and Zoe's names. It was the best orgasm he'd ever had.  
Not soon after, Connor came himself, he didn't stop as he kept thrusting, forcing Zoe to cum as well.   
She sobbed as she came on her brothers dick.

Evan told Connor he'd text him later and he seemed to shut his computer.

Connor pulled out, letting the mess drop onto the floor. He didn't leave immediately this time, instead his threw his sister on the bed and cleaned and covered up his wounds. "Can't have my sis dying on me".

Zoe didn't know how to feel about that and when her brother left she just layed there.


End file.
